


you are (not) alone

by kaita



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ни в одном из миров ты не один, но бывает так, что это совсем не имеет значения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the snow fall: Ты (всё равно) не увидишь.

\- Ты помнишь, чем всё кончилось в прошлый раз?  
\- Ничего не кончилось.

Кюхен качается на стуле - жёстком, с высокой резной спинкой и ужасно неудобном, но зато это его личный стул и даже Итук вот на нём не имеет никакого права сидеть, ну и не сидит, в общем-то, никогда - и терпеливо ждёт, пока Итук закончит свою лекцию.

\- Для нас не кончилось, а для двух - двух, Кюхен, целых двух больших и охуенно живых миров, - Итук сердито хмурит идеальные брови, глядя куда-то Кюхену за спину. Вполне возможно, что на идеально же вырезанных на этой самой спинке стула драконов, символизирующих дух и букву Закона, которому они служат. - Это привело чуть ли не к смене базовых констант.  
\- Благодаря мне, изменения незначительны, - пожимает плечами Кюхен. - А благодаря тебе, мы знаем, что дэйдример там засветился по-полной.

Итук переводит взгляд на напарника и пристально смотрит туда, где под наглухо застёгнутой рубашкой прячется тяжёлый кулон.

\- И нет, ты не прожжёшь во мне дыру, нагревая камешек, - усмехается Кюхен . - Хреново нагревая, кстати.  
\- Меня раздражает, что ты меня используешь, пусть даже это и предполагается самим характером наших отношений, - наконец отвечает Итук. - Но ещё больше меня раздражает, что без этого мы вообще ничего не найдём.

Кюхен долго смотрит на него, явно сомневаясь в способности некоторых трезво оценивать происходящее. Потом некстати вспоминает, как на последнем задании действительно чуть не допустил незапланированный большой взрыв в отдельно взятой локации Веера, и его и без того тёмные глаза становятся почти чёрными.

\- Нам нужно понять, откуда это всё началось, - тихо напоминает он. - Потому что ситуация снова выходит из под контроля и ты удивишься, в каком именно мире она это делает.

Итук сомневается, что есть что-то, ещё способное его удивлять. Последний раз он удивлялся, что остался жив - когда из какого-то богом забытого мира в качестве вещдока в Управление попала упаковка незнакомого вещества и спровоцировала пару локальных всплесков отрицательных вероятностей, в том числе и той, согласно которой лично он никогда не появлялся на свет. Этот, несомненно, занимательный факт очень порадовал Кюхена (Итук-то всё равно остался жив), но свойство вещества расшатывать основы миров особой радости как-то не доставило. В отчётах это называлось "дэйдример" и отчёты эти Кюхен видел всего дважды в своей очень долгой жизни. Первый раз - тогда, и второй раз - сейчас, перед собой. Хотя слышал он, как и все в управлении, о дэйдримере достаточно много и достаточно часто, поскольку всплывал тот совершенно неконтролируемо даже в наглухо закрытых от вторжений извне мирах, расшатывал их и, если Управление не успевало вмешаться вовремя, уничтожал.

\- Ну, и в каком? - хмыкает Итук. - Эта дрянь не подчиняется логике и может возникнуть где угодно.

Он нервничает, это видно невооружённым взглядом. Нервничает, принюхивается, трёт глаза, злится на Кюхена, сам не понимая, за что. Так-то они - идеальная комбинация ищейки и карающей длани господней, как подкалывает иногда Итук Кюхена.

\- Кстати, про дрянь. Хочешь? - Кюхен улыбается одними уголками губ и достаёт из под вороха бумаг маленький прозрачный флакон. - Прилагалось для ознакомления и придания значимости заданию.

Так-то. Но не всегда.

Голубоватая жидкость еле заметно мерцает и это видно даже при свете дня. Итук смотрит на неё, закусив нижнюю губу, замерев, практически не дыша. Для него дэйдример такой же наркотик, как и для людей, с одним крохотным отличием - он чует его как намертво подсаженная на дозу ищейка, мельчайшие концентрации, следы любой давности, и может провести между миллиардами миров к тому единственному, где учует хотя бы вероятность скорого появления мечтателя. Управление пользуется этим в целях сохранения существующей структуры Веера, а Кюхен - в целях собственного продвижения по службе. Жидкость, порошок, таблетка, в каком бы виде мечтатель не появляется - он всегда несёт с собой запах озона, вероятность большого взрыва и полное, абсолютное знание, и первое время Кюхену было интересно, на что именно так резко реагирует Итук, а потом стало всё равно. 

\- В каком? - Цедит Итук сквозь зубы. Серьёзно, он ненавидит Кюхена и однажды, когда тот сдохнет, надорвавшись в погоне за славой и признанием, никому даже не будет грустно.  
\- Который мы помогали закрывать в прошлый раз, - Кюхен всё ещё не замечает целенаправленного пожелания смерти, прокручивая флакон в пальцах. - Интерьер практически тот же, только действующие лица другие.

До него доходит, что он несколько переборщил, когда там, где у людей сердце, у него начинает неприятно жечь и чесаться. Глаза у Итука совсем белые, словно занесённые снегом. Словно доза уже нашла своего жаждущего.

\- Неприятненько, да? - И голос у него такой же, холодный и снежный.  
\- Я лично тебя прирежу, если ты.. - Кюхен не заканчивает фразы, убирает флакон в нижний ящик стола и демонстративно запирает его на ключ. Неудачно пошутил, с кем не бывает. - В общем, лично прирежу.  
\- Попроси лучше сразу себе нового напарника, - огрызается Итук. Он приходит в себя рывком, переход от снега к солнцу в его глазах занимает ровно одну секунду. У него дёргается жилка под нижним веком, а близость мечтателя будоражит воображение, едва не сорвавшееся с катушек. - В Управлении полно желающих работать с тобой.

Примерно вечность они сверлят друг друга взглядами, пока Итук не встаёт и не уходит, хлопнув на прощание массивной дверью.

Кюхен привык ко всему за многие годы службы Закону, даже к вот этому, с его неустойчивым характером и потрясающим чутьём на потенциально опасные временные линии и вероятности. Кюхен видел множество миров, самых разных, магических и техногенных, купающихся в энергетических потоках и начисто их лишённых, полных жизненными формами или прекрасных в их отсутствии. И эти миры нравятся Кюхену, пусть даже он сам не принадлежит ни одному из них.

Где-то должен быть источник этой волшебной пыльцы, думает Кюхен. Не там, откуда дэйдримером сейчас прямо-таки несёт с силой, от которой даже его, не чувствительного к подобным вещам, вот-вот начнёт мутить. Всё намного сложнее - ну или проще, на самом деле.

Он успевает написать короткое сообщение с координатами их будущих перемещений и отправить его в Службу исполнения кармы, чтобы там имели ввиду и в случае чего вовремя выдернули их (развоплотиться раньше времени Кюхену не особо хочется, а существующие прецеденты только укрепляют его в этом вполне естественном желании), ещё раз сто повертеть флакончик с дэйдримером в руках и просчитать треть вероятностных потоков на оба мира, в которые им придётся наведаться, прежде чем Итук застывает в дверях и многозначительно хмыкает.

\- Успокоился, что ли, - хмыкает Кюхен в ответ. - Готов?  
\- Я знаю, что нужно сделать, - голос у Итука ровный, а сам он совсем не похож на себя несколькими минутами ранее. - Чтобы свести потери к минимуму и приблизиться к источнику дэйдримера.

Кюхен прищуривается, кивает и вскидывает вверх плотно сжатый кулак. Ответный удар отдаёт теплом по костяшкам пальцев. Ему не нужно спрашивать подробности - за всё время, что они работают вместе, синхронизация их мыслей и расчётов по вероятностям достигла едва ли не ста процентов. И если то, что они хотят сделать, позволит вычислить причину угрозы Вееру, значит, они сделают это.


	2. Last time to touch: Смотри, (каким) это стало.

***один**  
Иногда Чонуну кажется, что мир вокруг не то чтобы им придуман от и до, но в большой степени несущественен по сравнению с личным восприятием действительности. Иногда - что мира не существует, как и его самого.  
Сейчас он думает, что если от каждой трещины на потолке разойдётся хотя бы две других, а от них ещё две, а от них ещё, то где-то в бесконечности они снова сойдутся в одну точку. Это абсолютно бессмысленно - вернуться к тому, с чего начинали, смеётся Чонун. Он чувствует, как голова проясняется, как кровь гулко несётся по артериям, как небо становится ближе, а понимание - чётче. 

Потолок возвращает его в обычную реальность. Он поворачивает голову и на стене видит след от ладони. Спасибо, Вселенная, мелькает тоскливая мысль. Спасибо, что не даёшь забыть.

 ***здесь**  
\- Два кофе, покрепче.  
\- Йей, - кивает головой Чонун. Чёлка закрывает глаза, волосы отливают красным и турка в его руках кажется наполненной не робустой среднего помола, а колдовским варевом сомнительного цвета.  
\- Ты бы постригся, - неодобрительно качает головой Ёнун. - Саннадзор не дремлет, знаешь же, что придерутся как пить дать. 

У него мешки под глазами, кредит и работа участкового, от которой хочется выть на луну в особо "удачные" дни. Собачья работа, думает иногда Ким Ёнун. Хочу в убойный, в центр, жалуется своему отражению в зеркале Ким Ёнун. Энди обещал переговорить с кем-то на верхах, потому что у меня безукоризненный послужной список, обнадёживает себя Ким Ёнун, сочиняя рапорты, отчёты и письма с просьбой перевести его хотя бы на другой участок.

\- Когда придерутся, тогда и постригусь, - пожимает плечами Чонун. Коричневая пенка с шипением рвётся вверх, но он ловко подхватывает турку, не выключая огня, и разливает кофе в две керамические чашечки. - Где твой напарник?  
\- На очередных учениях, - морщится Ёнун от упоминания младшего. - Повышает уровень владения-- Айблядь!

Он дует на обожжённый язык, смешно высунув его вперёд, потом дует на кофе, потом звонит его мобильный и локоть задевает вторую чашку, которая тут же опрокидывается всем содержимым на форменные брюки.  
Чонун смеётся, не изображая даже видимости сочувствия, и машет рукой в сторону уборной.

\- Сам знаю, где! - Рявкает Ёнун и повторяет уже тише: - Сам знаю.

Ким Чонун, бармен и по совместительству владелец "Хонгильдона", не спрашивает, зачем надо было брать две чашки в отсутствие Сонмина, обычно таскающегося за сержантом хвостиком даже в туалет, а Ким Ёнун, сержант 115го отделения полиции Сеула, не объясняет своих действий никому, кроме непосредственного начальства, уже на протяжении долгих десяти лет.

В полумраке бара Чонуна совсем не видно, впрочем, никто и не смотрит в сторону собственно барной стойки, когда на сцене творит чудеса местная принцесса Борам. Сегодня на ней нет ничего, что могло бы скрыть хотя бы процентов на тридцать маленькие, но очень аппетитные прелести фигуры. Сцена окружена решёткой, что придаёт выступлению незабываемый колорит, а решётка - столиками на троих, что придаёт Чонуну уверенности в завтрашнем дне, потому что сегодня зал заполнен до отказа. Сегодня, каждую пятницу, а также в ваш день рождения по предварительной договорённости и стопроцентной предоплате, дополнительный прайслист спрашивать у бармена.  
Предложить ей полную ставку что ли, лениво думает он, из-под чёлки наблюдая, как плавно и вместе с тем предельно чётко двигается Борам. 

Сержант возвращается из уборной, минует бар и идёт прямиком к единственному месту, свободному исключительно по воле случая - на выходе из туалета Ёнун сталкивается с полупьяным мутным типом, уже расстегивающим ширинку в предвкушении неприличных фантазий. Арестовывать его лень, перевоспитывать тем более, а вот занять место - запросто. 

Чонун хмыкает и уходит курить к задней двери. Ближайшие десять минут его отсутствия никто даже не заметит.

За задней дверью открывается чудесный вид - помойка, труп дохлой кошки и крысиный хвост, свисающий с аккуратной стопки отбитых кирпичей. Надо думать, кошка съела крыску и поплатилась за это жизнью, смотрит на неё Чонун. Кошка часто приходила сюда раньше, никогда не давалась в руки, но разрешала себя кормить. Надеюсь, это была не последняя твоя жизнь, тушит Чонун окурок о стену и небрежно отпинывает кошачьи останки подальше от двери.

 ***один**  
Кажется, проходит сотня лет между ударами сердца, когда воспоминания накатывают - подло, исподтишка, смеясь над жалкими попытками не думать - и накрывают, будто всё было вчера.  
\- Кто ты? - Чонун не узнаёт свой голос.  
Линия жизни перечёркивает отпечаток ладони на стене ровно посередине.  
\- Кто ты? - Слышит он в ответ и голос подводит во второй раз, лишая его возможности ответить.  
Он помнит эту линию жизни, помнит своими пальцами, ногтями, языком, телом. Лучше бы не помнил.  
Когда в мире происходили странные вещи - мир был более настоящим, чем сейчас, чем до них, чем когда-либо.   
Он поворачивается на бок, спиной к стене, и жалеет, что не заехал сегодня за новой партией дэйдримера. Всё связано, думает Чонун, это всё связано - со мной, с ним, с мечтателем, с сошедшей полгода назад с ума реальностью, даже с ёнуновыми приступами.

Всё связано.

 ***здесь**  
Через пару дней сержант снова приходит, на этот раз не один.

\- У тебя столько свободного времени? - Равнодушно интересуется Чонун, протирая стаканы.  
\- Заткнись, - огрызается тот, нервно барабаня пальцами по столешнице.  
\- Не вопрос, заткнусь, только это не решит твоих проблем, - стаканы выстраиваются в ряд, стремящийся к бесконечности. - Хочешь, поделюсь лекарством?  
\- Пошёл ты, - Ёнун стандартно ведётся на стандартную шутку. - Однажды я вычислю, откуда идёт эта дрянь, и твоей "аптеке" придёт конец.  
\- Хотел бы, так давно бы вычислил, - Чонун подпирает щеку ладонью и смотрит на него, чуть прищурившись. - Но ты не можешь. Никто не знает, откуда приходит мечтатель.   
\- Я могу! - Рявкает Ёнун так, что ближайший к нему стакан жалобно звякает. - Просто, заткнись.  
\- Шеф... - Сонмин переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

В баре почти пусто, за столиком у сцены скучает воздыхатель Борам в тщётном - сегодня не пятница, увы - ожидании принцессы своего сердца, а в дальнем углу методично надирается кто-то, чья жизнь явно не удалась.

\- Спой, что ли, - вдруг тихо говорит Ёнун, вытаскивая сигареты. - А?  
\- На вот лучше, - Чонун пододвигает ему запотевший стакан. В медовой жидкости плавно вращаются три кубика льда. - За счёт заведения, для разнообразия.  
\- Спой, - в голосе сержанта прорезаются стальные нотки, так, что Сонмин с удивлением смотрит на него. - Для разнообразия.

В наступившей тишине Сонмину кажется, что воздух вокруг странным образом густеет и мешает дышать, двигаться, думать, даже сигарета шефа еле тлеет, а дым застыл тонкой белой ниточкой. Потом Чонун отставляет бутылку с виски в сторону, вытирает руки и уходит на кухню, всё так же не говоря ни слова.

Воздух врывается в лёгкие, мир вздрагивает и Сонмин мотает головой.

\- Куда он? - Интересуется он у Ёнуна, не особо надеясь на ответ.  
\- Дозу принять, - отмахивается тот. - Собраться с мыслями, я не знаю. Это неважно, куда он. Лишь бы вернулся обратно.

Сонмин ни разу не слышал, чтобы Ким Чонун пел, хотя исправно таскается в этот бар за шефом уже примерно год, то есть практически всё время, что работает с ним в паре. Он не одобряет странную слабость Ёнуна именно к этому месту, как не одобряет и склонность к виски в неконтролируемых количествах, и склонность к непонятным беседам с не менее непонятным барменом - он вообще не одобряет барменов в принципе и вот этого конкретно. А теперь ещё и доза... Доза - чего? А потом окажется, что тут притон, а он, Ли Сонмин, даже не догадался. Или что работники бара все поголовно преступники.Или ещё что-то, такое же "прекрасное"...

\- Йесон редко поёт, - смотрит Ёнун на остатки почти растаявшего льда. - Очень редко.  
\- Йесон? - Переспрашивает Сонмин.   
\- Йесон. Ким Чонун, Юи Шенг, Бешеный пёс. У него сотня имён и каждое - настоящее, - Ёнун качает головой. Он как большая собака, большая добрая служба спасения, наивный пункт помощи, которому самому нужна помощь. - Каждое, понимаешь? Да нихуя ты не понимаешь.

Не понимаю, молча соглашается Сонмин. Имя - понимаю, напиться - понимаю, сотня - понимаю. Настоящее - не понимаю.

Чонун возвращается через минуту, не говорит ни слова, только переставляет стаканы на столе из длинного ряда в равносторонний треугольник, вершиной смотрящий точно в потолок. Потом достаёт откуда-то из нижних ящиков микрофон и идёт к ближайшему столику - на сцену, отгороженную решёткой, выходить может только принцесса.

Микрофон кажется в его руках неправдоподобно большим или это, наоборот, его руки кажутся в полумраке слишком маленькими в сравнении со всем, что его окружает, даже в сравнении с самим собой.

Когда он начинает петь, Ёнун делает первый глоток и чувствует, как виски жжёт слизистую, тяжёлым камнем падая в желудок.

 _\- usubeni midarete manatsu no yo no yume yume -_

Он был уверен, что Чонун споёт то, что надо. Потому что понимает, каково это - держать в руках нечто, чему нет названия, а потом потерять. Память странная штука, ведь с одной стороны полгода - это всего лишь шесть месяцев, а с другой - вечность, с которой приходится мириться.

_\- tobitatsu kagerou koi kogarerou-_

Чонун поёт негромко, чуть запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, и Ёнун знает, что если он их сейчас откроет, то мир рухнет в одну минуту. 

Мир уже падал, Ёнун знает.

\- Красиво, - шёпотом произносит Сонмин и с удивлением замечает, что на щеках мокро.

 ***один**  
Чонун редко смотрит в небо. Зная, что небо не предел и не просто скопление звёзд в вакууме, смотреть в него становится скучно и очень больно. День за днём он упорно не желает думать одну простую мысль: единственная вероятность встречи, единственная возможность, единственный ненулевой шанс - уже случился. Пытаться что-то сделать теперь это просто давать себе ложную надежду, но, может, однажды он соберётся с духом и всё-таки попробует выбить у вселенной себе ещё одну удачу.

\- Ли Донхэ, - произносит Чонун вслух, немного растягивая гласные и разбирая имя на буквы и тона. - Ли Донхэ.

Есть ли место, где ты снова сможешь это услышать.


	3. First time to look: Смотри, (чем) это не будет.

***один**  
Сквозь широко расставленные пальцы небо видно расплывчатыми кусками - солнце всё равно слепит, как бы от него ни закрывался. Донхэ качает рукой - по ветру, против ветра, по ветру, против ветра - и закрывает глаза, сжав пальцы в кулак. Солнце сразу врывается под зажмуренные веки разноцветными пятнами.  
Он уехал так далеко, как только мог. Не взял камеру, не взял телефон - ничего, кроме билета в один конец. Плечо сводит от напряжения и Донхэ медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, расслабляет мышцы. Рука падает рядом, на мягкую траву.

Ему кажется, что ещё немного - и он вспомнит то ощущение холодной стены под ладонью. Вспомнит, как туда прийти.

 ***здесь**  
\- В два у тебя собачья выставка.  
\- Выставка собак, - машинально поправляет Донхэ.  
\- В четыре газетная вырезка...  
\- Иллюстрации к статье в газете, - снова поправляет Донхэ, начиная злиться.  
\- А в восемь свадьбишное-  
\- Ты умеешь выражаться правильно?! Да? Нет? Ты специально? - Донхэ раздражённо шипит, прожигая взглядом в Хёкдже дыру размером с Марс. - Заколебал.  
\- Лалала, - игнорирует его лучший друг, продолжая беззастенчиво копаться в чужих записях. - О, на пятнадцатое в... что за каракули!?  
\- Дай сюда, - Донхэ отбирает свой ежедневник и прячет его на самом дне сумки. - И вообще, я ушёл.

Он хлопает входной дверью, оставляя Хёкдже валяться на диване, болтать ногами и думать, что пятнадцатое было три дня назад. Или будет, через двадцать семь дней. Или двадцать восемь, Хёкдже не помнит, сколько дней в мае.

Почему бы не уехать отсюда, каждый раз хочет спросить он Донхэ и каждый раз его что-то останавливает. Донхэ не любит Сеул, это Хёкдже знает так же точно, как то, что его зовут Ли Хёкдже, что ему двадцать пять лет и что полгода назад он едва не потерял лучшего друга.

 

Когда-то Хёкдже хотел стать полицейским, но насмотревшись криминальных хроник и посетив пару моргов в наиболее насыщенные всякими событиями годы своей молодости, передумал. Теперь он подрабатывает в той же газете, куда Донхэ периодически носит свои фотографии, и доучивается на факультете журналистики, откуда его мечтает выпустить не только его кафедра, но и весь преподавательский состав университета - в силу своей неординарности Хёкдже учится уже восьмой год.

Подработка обычно наводит на него тоску, но запись про Сеул заставляет задуматься, напрячь ленивые к этому делу мозги и вспомнить, что именно в ноябре прошлого года газеты особенно пестрили заголовками про нло и трёхголовых телят, а количество самоубийц подскочило в десятки раз. Съездить на работу и покопаться в архиве на предмет пятнадцатого числа уже не кажется бредовой идеей. Хёкдже сам не знает, что это даст и стоит ли ворошить прошлое, но, возможно, это поможет Донхэ в его поисках.

В том, что Донхэ что-то ищет, Хёкдже не сомневается. Он просто не хочет снова об этом думать, совсем.

Понимаешь, Вуки, он и раньше был странный, рассказывает иногда Хёкдже Рёуку, а с тех пор, как случилась вся та херня с авариями, загадочными исчезновениями и провалами в памяти, его вообще накрыло. Рёук плохо знает эту историю, но нутром чует, что влезать в неё - себе дороже, поэтому просто даёт Хёкдже выговориться, не вникая в бесконечный словопоток.

 

Донхэ возвращается поздно вечером, бросает сумку в коридоре и, не раздеваясь, топает на кухню. Когда по квартире начинает разноситься запах разогретых в микроволновке котлет, Хёкдже выползает туда же и с ногами забирается на стул.

\- Слушай, а разве в Кымчонгу есть бар «Хедвиг»? - спрашивает он, щёлкая пультом в поисках канала с мультфильмами.  
\- В Сеуле много чего есть, - машинально отвечает Донхэ. - Ты живёшь тут почти двадцать лет.  
\- Он упоминается один раз только, там ещё перестрелка была страшная, куча трупов, апокалипсис и всё такое.... О! - Хёкдже находит канал с аниме и усаживается поудобнее. - Наруто!  
\- Ага, - соглашается Донхэ, не прислушиваясь.  
-А вчера Джунсу рассказывал, как в "Хонгильдоне" на днях проститутку зарезали, прикинь, - Хёкдже меняет темы с такой же скоростью, с какой Узумаки меняет свои ниндзюцу. - Кровищи было, говорит, дохрена. Кстати, у них новый альбом выходит, а в Спао распрод-  
\- В «Хонгильдоне»? - перебивает его Донхэ. – В Сеуле нет такого бара. Нет!  
\- Есть, - Хёкдже пинает его ногой, чтобы достал минералку из холодильника, но не дотягивается и ему приходится вставать самому. - Мы там с Рёуком после работы отдыхаем, не привиделся же он мне.

Ночью Донхэ думает, что обязательно съездит туда завтра вместе с Хёкдже, но ему страшно.

 ***один**  
Дважды Донхэ был там, где, по его собственному внутреннему пониманию, он должен быть. Он помнит запах - кофейный, тяжёлый, с примесью алкоголя и чего-то ещё, явно химического происхождения.   
Он помнит голос - в первую встречу они не разговаривали, во вторую Донхэ услышал своё имя прежде, чем назвал его, и вероятностный сбой вселенной начал новый виток.  
Он помнит взгляд. Через дорогу - каких-то жалких двадцать метров, в которых уместились миллиарды парсеков и сотни временных линий. Через стойку бара - каких-то несчастных пятьдесят сантиметров, не дающих приблизиться и прикоснуться. Через объектив фотоаппарата - и все те сотни и миллиарды сокращались до расстояния вытянутой руки. 

Он всё помнит и ничего не может сделать с _этой_ памятью.

 ***здесь**  
Донхэ относится к тому типу людей, которым за талант прощаются некоторые особенности характера. Донхэ и фотокамера - то, за что люди готовы платить большие деньги. Донхэ и его несоответствие действительности - то, с чем люди готовы мириться.

Иногда Хёкдже в очередной раз жалуется Рёуку, опьянев после банки пива, что жить рядом с Донхэ невозможно, потому что ну как можно, например, посреди чистки зубов застыть и стоять так с пеной у рта минут двадцать, даже не дыша?! Или уйти принимать душ, а через два часа он, Хёкдже, в панике выламывает дверь, потому что никто не откликается, а Донхэ там просто уснул - просто вот уснул?! Дверь уже три раза меняли и мастеровые явно записали их в парочку придурковатых геев... Рёук хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что зато Донхэ платит за квартиру и никогда не обижается на дебильные приколы своих друзей.

Сам Донхэ давно привык к тому, что его место в мире слишком расплывчато, чтобы он смог осознать его в полной мере. 

\- Именно поэтому я фотографирую, - объясняет он Хёкдже. - Делаю зацепки, памятки, функциональные срезы, что-то, что даёт мне опору.

Опора шатается и никто, кроме Донхэ, этого не замечает.

 

Конечно, "Хонгильдон" Хёкдже не привиделся и даже сцена там так же окружена решёткой, а на вывеске так же не горит пятая буква, противно мигая раз в секунд сорок бледным жёлтым цветом. Сегодня кто-то празднует здесь день рождения и шум от музыки и пьяных тостов грозит достичь другого конца города. Бармен предлагает ему выпить, девочка за ближайшим столиком многозначительно водит пальцем по бокалу, не сводя с него взгляда, а Донхэ чувствует, что сердце сейчас выскочит из груди.

Это не его "Хонгильдон".

\- А как давно вы открылись? - Спрашивает он, пытаясь перекричать динамики и празднующих.  
\- Полгода назад, - отвечает бармен. - Раньше тут был склад.  
\- Чего? В смысле склад - чего? - Донхэ старается не думать о времени и причинно-следственных связях. 

Бармен пожимает плечами. Хёкдже, потягивая коктейль и в пол уха прислушиваясь к их разговору, делает себе заметку на память насчёт склада. 

 

\- Слуууушай, - тянет он спустя пару часов прямо Донхэ в ухо. - А через две улицы должен был быть "Хедвиг".

Ага, кивает Донхэ, морщась от запаха спиртного. Три лонг-айленда и контрольное пиво сделали из Хёкдже осьминога, повисшего на Донхэ всеми восемью ногами-руками и слюнявящего ему лицо в процессе общения.

\- Нет, правда, я читал! В газете, - возмущается Хёкдже заплетающимся языком. - Он тут был, а потом - пыщщь...  
\- Что - пыщь? - Передразнивает его Донхэ.  
\- Не что, а потому что! - Хёкдже трясёт перед его носом указательным пальцем. - Нет его! Совсем! А статья - есть.

Донхэ думает, что Хёкдже дурак. Что сложить два и два и получить на выходе четыре - это слишком просто, не копаться в том, в чём не нужно копаться - слишком сложно, а переубеждать лучшего друга или что-то объяснять - слишком безнадёжно. Он и сам толком не понимает, почему и что происходило тогда, он просто знает, что его мир и мир Чонуна однажды пересеклись и разлетелись снова, оставив на память об этом глухую тоску и сомнительные свидетельства «очевидцев» очередного «конца света».

Я знаю, что его нет. Донхэ тащит почти уснувшего Хёкдже за шкирку, по пустым ночным улицам, даже не пытаясь поймать такси. Я знаю, потому что я был там.

 ***один**  
Донхэ лежит на траве и смотрит в небо, ища там то ли подсказки, то ли однозначный ответ. В его мире нет дэйдримера, нет "Хедвига", нет 115го отделения полиции - нет никого и ничего, способного дать ему объяснения или хотя бы намёк, откуда начинать поиски.   
Он уверен только в одном - всё, что было, было по-настоящему. Хёкдже может сколько угодно втирать про посттравматические синдромы, выборочную амнезию и нерушимость физических законов бытия - Донхэ знает, что нет ничего более хрупкого, чем эти самые законы, если оказаться в нужное время и в нужном месте. Если очень этого хотеть.

Он рывком садится и примятая трава медленно распрямляется, повторяя контуры его спины. 

А я очень хочу, думает Донхэ.


	4. No time to change: Помнишь, (как) это было?

Ким Чонун не помнит, когда он впервые попробовал дэйдример, но зато помнит, как впервые очнулся без него. Ничего в мире не изменилось, потолок был так же низко, стены такие же холодные, а сам он - точно тем же, кто два часа назад закинулся жидким суррогатом счастья со слабым запахом озона. Даже атомы его тела относительно прошедшего времени были абсолютно идентичными.  
Мысль об этом - атомах, идентичности и общем равнодушии вселенной - веселит Чонуна до сих пор.

 

_Упаковка приятно холодит руки - кожа долго помнит гладкую поверхность стекла и то, что за этой поверхностью, она тоже помнит. Мечтатель проникает в каждую клетку, расширяя её до размеров вселенной. Чонуну не надо миллиарда вселенных вместо одного себя, но если это единственный способ отключиться от реальности, то ему всё равно._

_На пешеходном переходе он долго ждёт зелёного сигнала светофора, но тот, кажется, заело - красный силуэт мигает уже несколько минут и Чонун чувствует, как постепенно окружающее становится блеклым, воздух ватным, а карман с дэйдримером непомерно тяжёлым. Наверное, у меня в крови его больше, чем здесь, думает он. Рука опускается на плотную ткань куртки и пальцы неосознанно поглаживают очертания упаковки. Чонун запрокидывает голову к небу, небо подмигивает ему и вываливает на город немыслимое количество снега._

_Как будто мир вокруг стирает сам себя, оставляя только этот кусок дороги, покалывание в кончиках пальцев и странное чувство потери внутри._

_Когда, спустя бесконечное количество минут, зелёный всё-таки загорается, Чонун делает первый шаг, медленно переводя взгляд с серого небесного пятна куда-то вперёд, и на противоположной стороне дороги видит Донхэ.  
Донхэ тоже смотрит на него. Пока сигнал светофора мерно отсчитывает начало конца, Чонун падает в отражение себя самого в этих глазах, будто их разделяют не двадцать метров мокрого асфальта, а десять сантиметров условного личного пространства._

_Кто ты, хочет спросить Чонун, но голос вдруг пропадает вместе с очередной сменой сигнала, мимо проносится минивэн, за ним крытая фура в полкилометра длиной, и когда он фокусирует взгляд сквозь пелену снега и размытые контуры автомобилей, на той стороне уже никого нет._

_Да ты шутишь, Чонун с ненавистью швыряет куртку на пол, не включая в прихожей свет. Это было и это не привиделось ему, под дэйдримером никогда ничего не мерещится, кроме лишь более глубоких слоёв всё той же обычно-привычной реальности, да он и не был под ним. Не был. А Донхэ - был. Дурацкое имя, вертящееся на языке последние дни, встречающееся на тв слишком часто, чтобы не обратить на это внимание, тупое сочетание букв, от которого веет холодным восточным морем. Имя, которое Чонуну хочется произнести вслух - но некому._

_Мечтатель разносится по телу со скоростью света и Чонун закрывает глаза, отказываясь бороться с вопросами, на которые у него нет ответов._

Однажды ему снится мир, рассечённый пополам широкой полосой, уходящей за горизонт. Он знает, что если там, во сне, встать точно на эту полосу, то можно пойти в любую сторону, на любую плоскость любой вселенной.  
Он приходит в себя, не сразу понимая, где находится, и чувствует на языке вкус крови. Телефон мигает тремя пропущенными звонками и одним сообщением. Чонун удаляет их, не читая, смотрит на свои ладони, рассечённые линиями совсем не так ровно, как множество миров в его сновидении, и видит, как пальцы слабо искрят в темноте.  
Я знаю, что я не совсем я, думает он. Вкус крови во рту усиливается, пока не выплёскивается прямо на пол тёмным склизким ошмётком, и Чонун кусает губы, чтобы не взвыть.

Мечтатель не лечит его и не убивает, он просто дразнит, показывая, как могло бы быть.

 

_Донхэ приходит на этот перекрёсток каждый день - фотографирует, ест остывшие гамбургеры, мокнет под дождём, просто смотрит в небо или на сломавшийся неделю назад светофор, который так и не починили. Он сам не знает, чего ждёт, но это место тянет его как магнит, оно странное, размытое, чужое и этого никто не замечает. А он, Донхэ, он видел - видел иную вселенную, он знает, как её зовут, он чувствует, что это не последняя встреча, хотя, скорее всего, последний шанс что-то понять. Кто ты, спрашивает Донхэ, задирая голову в небо и не обращая внимания на удивлённые взгляды прохожих. Кто ты, кто ты, кто ты, спрашивает он до тех пор, пока однажды снова не встречается взглядом со своей вселенной, той самой, которая - иная._

_\- Я тебя знаю, - утвердительно кивает он, делая шаг вперёд.  
\- Я тебя помню, - утвердительно кивает вселенная и на этот раз голос никого не подводит._

_Снег кружится, оседая хрупкими колкими снежинками на волосы, одежду, тротуар. У снежинок нет центра, нет объёма и нет никакого права существовать в данной размерности бытия. Они пахнут озоном и не тают, рассыпаясь в мельчайшую крошку, повторяющую всё тот же рисунок исходной снежинки. Донхэ рассказывает всё, что снилось ему или казалось, что снилось. Чонун слушает, расставляя чисто вымытые стаканы в ряд, стремящийся к бесконечности, и ему нет дела до других посетителей бара. Когда наступает его черёд говорить, он долго думает, с чего начать._

_\- Донхээ-а... - растягивает он слоги и Донхэ невольно сглатывает, настолько непривычно слышать своё имя, произносимое вот так. - Что бы ты хотел услышать?_

_Донхэ отвечает, сам не веря тому, что говорит это вслух, и Чонун смотрит на него, а потом смеётся. Запрокидывает голову назад и Донхэ видно, как ходит кадык, как бьётся жилка на шее, рядом с отросшими волосами. Он протягивает руку вперёд и указательным пальцем несильно надавливает на ямку между ключиц._

_\- Хээ-а, - повторяет Чонун, не отодвигаясь назад. Где-то на краю осознания происходящего Донхэ слышит, как кто-то поёт про зиму и умирающие города, и думает, что если бы он умер, то хотел бы попасть именно в такое место. - Пойдём._

_Снег на улице падает редкими хлопьями, вытаивает на асфальте в чёрные провалы, такие же, как глаза у Кима Чонуна. Донхэ идёт рядом с ним, иногда задевая плечом, и ему всё равно, что в этих провалах можно исчезнуть без следа._

 

Чонуну нравится, что в его баре танцует Борам. Нравится, что клиенты слетаются на неё, как автоматический соблазнительный бонус к качественной выпивке, и не имеют претензий к её неприкосновенности, словно чуют, что Борам нельзя трогать.   
Она как бабочка, думает Чонун, вместо рук - крылья, вместо тела - тонкий жгут, вместо крови - мечтатель. Борам проживёт год-два, не больше, он знает, он сам вытащил её с того света. Любой наркотик убивает - непреложная истина, никто не оспаривает, но Чонун до сих пор жив именно благодаря ему, а Борам благодаря ему - почти мертва.  
Иногда ему кажется, что Борам просто не хочет рассказывать, что с ней случилось, а иногда он верит, что она правда немая. Невозможная, думает Чонун и не чувствует ни капли желания к этой невозможности.

\- Сколько она берёт за ночь? - В шутку спрашивает его Ёнун, когда, по-первости, стандартно попадает под её чары.  
\- Примерно полжизни, - отвечает Чонун, наливает сержанту виски и меланхолично уточняет: - Не своей.

 

_Примерно каждые пять секунд Чонуну хочется прикоснуться к Донхэ, чтобы запомнить, что он - настоящий. Что он в самом деле идёт рядом, что он в чёрном пальто и тёмно-сером вязаном шарфе, что у него длинные ресницы и дурацкий голос. От бара до дома двадцать минут быстрым шагом, но они идут, наверное, час, молча и только изредка переглядываясь._

_В подъезде темно и отбит угол у первой ступеньки._

_\- Лампочка снова перегорела, - объясняет Чонун, пока они поднимаются на третий этаж._  
Старая мисс Чонг прогоняет уже пятого по счёту электрика, совершенно не желая слушать доводы соседей, что каждую работу должен делать квалифицированный работник, а не сами жильцы. Мисс Чонг уверена, что от чужаков одни неприятности, вон у мисс Мин из соседнего дома недавно кошку убили, с особой жестокостью.  
\- У нас одну как-то выпотрошили и камнями набили, - говорит Донхэ и врезается в спину Чонуну. - Я фотографии к репортажу делал. 

_У него правда длинные ресницы и дурацкий голос. А ещё он не считает нужным тратить время на объяснения и приглашения к действию и это именно то, чего Чонун от него ждёт._

_Объяснить всё это всё равно невозможно, думает он, когда от неуверенных поначалу, но становящихся всё более настойчивыми и конкретными, прикосновений мысли начинают путаться._

_\- Может, я и искал только тебя, - вслух думает он. - Хэ-а._

_Утро наступает лишь для того, чтобы мисс Чонг разбудила полдома своими причитаниями про аварии, которые случаются прямо перед честными людьми, а ведь она всего-то переходила дорогу, а парень всего-то шёл ей навстречу, а белая мазда совсем внезапно выскочила под светофор, боже как страшно жить, а ведь ей всего-то семьдесят пять лет, самый расцвет._

_Чонун вязнет в этих словах, стоя у светофора и чьей-то белой мазды под тяжёлым и липким снегом, кутается в осеннюю тонкую куртку и не видит никаких следов Донхэ, совсем никаких, и даже мисс Чонг уже не уверена, шёл ли ей навстречу кто-то настолько тупой, чтобы в семь утра пойти за кофе в ближайший маркет._

 

\- Ты слишком много пьёшь, - говорит Чонун, но его действия, как это часто бывает, расходятся с его словами. - Кто поведёт тебя домой?  
\- Отъебись, - огрызается Ёнун. - Чё ты такой умный то, а? А?!  
Чонун пожимает плечами, пододвигает Ёнуну бутылку - вроде как банкуй себе сам - обходит стойку и присаживается чуть в стороне на такой же высокий барный стул, как и тот, на котором сидит его друг.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что мир не один? - Спрашивает он. - Что ты не один, что где-то есть другой ты и, может быть...

Отъебись, хочет снова сказать Ёнун, но вместо этого смотрит, не отрываясь, в глаза Чонуну, и думает, что хватит пить, хватит стрессов, хватит пробовать всё, что анализируют ребята из научного отдела, на вкус. В глазах напротив мерцают синие искры и внезапно Ёнун понимает, что это снег. Снег посреди грёбаного лета, снег в глазах человека, которого он знает без малого пятнадцать лет, натуральный чёртов снегопад, затягивающий в свою воронку.

\- Сука, ты опять подсел на эту дрянь, - шипит Ёнун, с ненавистью сжимая стакан. - Опять.

Чонун смеётся, снег тает и внутри Ёнуна всё словно обваливается внутрь, когда одновременно с этим негромко звякает колокольчик и в бар заходит ещё один посетитель.

\- Два кофе с собой, - ровный голос, светлые волосы, тонкие пальцы, нервно барабанящие по столешнице. - Побыстрее.  
\- Макдональдс через пару зданий отсюда, - Чонун даже не шевелится. - А ваша вселенная - через два квартала.

Ёнуну больно дышать, больно смотреть, больно слушать этот идиотский разговор, но он не может встать. Полгода назад, говорил Энди, когда мир сходил с ума как в самом кошмарном сне шизофреника, тоже было так же. Постоянно больно дышать, смотреть, слушать и находиться в ожидании неотвратимого и неизбежного конца - не обязательно себя и своей жизни, но чего-то важного и привычного. Того, что никто тебе не возместит, говорил Энди, потому что нет у времени обратного хода, по крайней мере, здесь.

\- Наша вселенная? - С запоздалым удивлением переспрашивает молодой человек, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то ещё. - Я зайду в другой день.  
Ага, кивает Чонун, ваша, моя, ещё чья-то. Он не обращает больше на посетителя никакого внимания и уходит в подсобку, а Ёнун искренне желает тому побыстрее свалить из зоны видимости и, если его вселенная реально совсем недалеко (господи, я даже не пил, думает Ёнун, что за бред я несу), то пусть сваливает ещё и в неё, желательно - навсегда.

 

_Хёкдже торчит в палате сутками, заставляя Рёука таскать ему противный безвкусный кофе и такие же безвкусные сэндвичи. В другое время кофе был бы чуть более чем охуенным, а за вчерашней давности сэндвич из бургеркинга Хёкдже даже честью бы пожертвовал. Он гипнотизирует Донхэ взглядом, не чувствуя вкуса, и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, как будто так ему будет легче - думать, ждать, вообще._

_В университете обсуждают, как связаны растущие будто на дрожжах слухи об очередном апокалипсисе с падением индекса Доу-Джонса и убитом на днях экстрасенсе из популярной передачи. Хёкдже смотрит на них и думает, что никто не видел, как происходят некоторые события, но каждый считает своим долгом выдать пачку предположений и искренне верит в то, что прав именно он. Хёкдже игнорирует звонки с кафедры и возвращается обратно в палату каждый раз, как только выгнавшая его медсестра уходит пить чай, и ждёт, что такая же молния, как вчера - зимой, всё нормально, у нас зимой и не такое возможно в последнее время - ебанёт аккурат ему в макушку и он перестанет думать всякую чушь. Хёкдже очень хочет снова стать нормальным и перестать раскачиваться, глядя на Донхэ, но это невозможно, совершенно невозможно._

_\- Ты был в коме, придурок, - первое, что он говорит, когда Донхэ открывает глаза. - Блять, сам бы тебя убил, чтобы не мучиться. Мне, в смысле, не мучиться.  
\- В коме? - Переспрашивает Донхэ. - А где Чонун?_

_Хёкдже знает, что у него друг - со странностями. Что среди миллиарда странных друзей его странного друга наверняка есть и какой-нибудь Чонун, и Ёнун, и Бонун, и Конун и кто-то-там-ещё-нун. Но ей-богу, лучше бы всем этим людям никогда не рождаться на свет._

_\- Я вышел в маркет, - начинает Донхэ, садится и его тут же ведёт в сторону. - В маркет вышел я._  
\- Ты чуть не сдох! - Не выдерживает Хёкдже, рывком укладывает его обратно и вытирает глаза, в которые что-то попало, какая-то дрянь, хотя странно, больница же, всё стерильно должно быть. - Выйдя из дома три месяца назад и встретившись с чёрной тойотой.  
\- Белой маздой, - смотрит на него Донхэ, снова порываясь встать. У него дрожат руки и неизвестно, как зажили рёбра и переломы, врача ещё не было. - Мне нужно идти, меня... ждут. 

_Тереть глаза бесполезно, аллергия на всё происходящее, включая Донхэ, прогрессирует просто с космической скоростью._

_\- Пожалуйста, - у Хёкдже хватает силы надавить ладонью Донхэ на грудь и дождаться, пока тот успокоится и его дыхание выровняется. - Только я тут жду, ну, Донхэ. Пожалуйста._

 

Личное пространство Чонуна никогда не распадается на отдельные составляющие. Он знает, почему Ёнун ненавидит дэйдример - не из-за химической составляющей, несомненно убивающей нервные клетки, гемоглобин и прочие полезные штуки в организме, не из-за больших денег, которых он однозначно стоит, даже не из-за того, что полиция уже давно и безуспешно пытается выйти на его источник. Однажды дэйдример разложил вселенную Ёнуна на аккуратные ровные кирпичики, не связанные друг с другом даже условными логическими стяжками или эмоциональными нитями-воспоминаниями, и Чонун до сих пор не уверен, кого благодарить за то, что успел вовремя. Только тогда Ёнун впервые задумался над тем, что пробовать всё на себе вовсе не обязательно, а Чонун задумался над тем, почему мечтатель, убивая его так же, как и любого другого зависимого, всё никак не убьёт до конца.

Он стоит перед зеркалом и видит тот же снег, который мерещился Ёнуну несколько минут назад. Протянуть руку, почувствовать холодное стекло, сделать выдох. Почему снег, спрашивает сам себя Чонун, почему я, почему у меня этот миллиард вселенных умещается в два часа, а Ёнуна сломало за десять минут. Почему мне не страшно, думает он.

Мечтатель пахнет грозой, виски отвратительно на вкус, бумага режет пальцы, вода холодная. Чонуна ломает и выкручивает, как в первый раз, но это быстро проходит, а потом он видит себя, только где-то очень далеко, и другой Чонун видит его, и кто-то, кого там нет, но чьё присутствие ощущается на ином уровне - кожей, краем глаза, на пределе слуха - он тоже смотрит на него и хочется закрыться, хочется свернуться в точку, хочется сказать "не смотри".   
И хочется спросить "кто ты", спросить не себя, а того невидимого. 

 

_Донхэ валяется в больнице ещё полторы недели. Читает свои тупые журналы про фотографию, смотрит тупые мультики на тупом канале Диснея, заставляет Хёкдже покупать ему тупое острое тако из тупой мексиканской забегаловки в паре кварталов отсюда. Наверное, я тоже тупой, думает Хёкдже, стоя в больничном холле и набирая в пластмассовый стаканчик холодную воду из кулера, раз ношусь с ним как с маленьким._

_\- Ты не веришь мне, - говорит Донхэ, когда врач наконец-то разрешает ему выписаться и они с Хёкдже ловят такси.  
\- Сука, холодно-то как, - подпрыгивает Хёкдже на месте и прячет руки глубже в карманы не по погоде лёгкой курточки. - Не-а, не верю. Ты же головой приложился несколько раз, тебе теперь только боженька поверит и психотерапевт._

_Ну и ладно, пожимает плечами Донхэ._

_Я вышел в маркет, думает он, пока Хёкдже договаривается с таксистом и машет ему, что садись и поехали уже. Купить кофе и чего-нибудь из еды - Чонун бармен, но у него практически пустой холодильник, упаковка пива и закаменевшие креветки не считаются. Маркет через дорогу, и какая-то старая аджумма неодобрительно поцокала ему вслед, та самая мисс Чонг, надо полагать. А у Чонуна дома не горел свет и утро, холодное и ноябрьское, наступало медленно и осторожно._

_Я помню его смех и голос, его кровать и подоконник с засохшим неопознанным цветком, его спину с выступающими позвонками и тёплое дыхание, я всё помню, думает Донхэ, пока снаружи плавно сменяются дома и улицы Сеула._

__Его_ Сеула, не чонунова._

_\- Уже зима, - толкает его локтем в бок Хёкдже. - Ты проспал весь Новый год, придурок.  
Донхэ хмыкает и толкает его в ответ. _

 

\- Ты помнишь, как это было? - спрашивает он как-то вечером Ёнуна, разливая горячий кофе в две керамических чашки.  
\- Отвратительно, - отвечает тот, даже не уточняя сути вопроса. - Меня сегодня чуть не подстрелили, между прочим.  
Чонун смеётся, едва не проливая кофе, потом щёлкает пальцами, достаёт из нижнего ящика микрофон и подмигивает.  
\- Хочешь, спою что-нибудь? Заказывай, - его глаза блестят, как нефтяная плёнка на воде. - Любую песню, любые слова, сколько угодно раз.

Ёнун ловит его за руку и с силой усаживает на место.

\- Успокойся, - он чувствует, что ещё немного и он сломает Чонуну плечо, но ему всё равно. Плечо можно вылечить, в отличие от всего остального. - Успокойся, Ким Чонун.  
Тот дёргает рукой, морщится от боли и отворачивается. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем он едва заметно кивает.   
\- Отпусти, - просит Чонун. - Я не буду.

Ёнуну кажется, что всё это время он даже не дышал. Чтобы разжать пальцы, приходится приложить заметные усилия. Он залпом выпивает кофе, не чувствуя вкуса, и встаёт. 

Ты обещал, напоминает он Чонуну на прощание, и тот машет рукой, не считая нужным даже сказать спасибо.

Чонун наблюдает за Борам, зная наперёд каждое её движение. Видит свет вокруг неё, рваный, как туманная дымка над городом. Он курит у чёрного выхода, стараясь унять снегопад внутри, успокаивая себя обещанием долгой ночи с дэйдримером, вселенной и бесконечным беззвёздным небом в пределах потолка собственной квартиры. Иногда тоска накатывает на Чонуна с такой силой, что признать её означает больше, чем пытаться заглушить.

Я знаю, что я не один, бормочет он. Я только не знаю, где именно я не один.

\- Всё-таки кофе, пожалуйста, - настойчивый недавний посетитель смотрит на Чонуна в упор. - Моя вселенная слишком далеко и там не варят такой, как здесь.  
У него странно светлые глаза и волосы и он пахнет снегом и очень, очень долгой дорогой.  
\- Ты не один, - добавляет он. - Ни в одном из миров ты не один.

 

Чонун запирает бар, прячет ключ на выступе над входом и сжимает кулаки так, что становится больно суставы.

Очень долгой дорогой домой.

 

_\- Это сработает, развести их как можно дальше, - говорит Итук, нервно кусая губы. Как будто ему не нравится, не хочется, какбудто это не его предложение. - И я сам пойду туда, где дэйдример сейчас наиболее активен._  
Кюхен молча соглашается с ним, что да, это не может не сработать, что да, это приостановит колебания мировых линий, что да, иди туда сам, потому что он, Кюхен, всё равно ничего не учует. Единственное, с чем Кюхен не соглашается, это кусание губ и сомнение в решениях.  
\- Перестань, - он смотрит в побелевшие - Кюхен не чувствует, но он пропитался за эти дни дэйдримером так же, как и всё в этом месте, и это тоже одна из причин беспокойства Итака - глаза и совершенно спокойно касается его щеки ладонью. - Я буду недалеко. 

_Чаще всего Итук ненавидит его, но иногда - когда принимаемые решения отдавались бы болью в сердце, будь оно у них на самом деле, - иногда он рад, что Кюхен рядом, язвительный, надёжный и понимающий, к чему ведут последствия как сделанных, так не свершившихся событий._


	5. One time to see: Запомни, (чтобы) не забывать.

Донхэ на удивление быстро возвращается к привычной жизни. Не говорить с Хёкдже о других мирах легко - тот сразу же начинает демонстративно зевать, намекать на внеочередной поход к психологу (их уже было достаточно, справедливо возражает Донхэ, мне разрешили больше не приходить) или звонить Рёуку и жаловаться, что "можно я перееду жить к тебе", потому что "он опять съезжает с катушек, я его боюсь".

\- Ты переигрываешь, - замечает Донхэ, отбирает у него телефон и желает Рёуку спокойной ночи и нет, конечно, я не буду убивать его сразу, подожду до утра. - Как ты вообще собрался быть журналистом?  
\- А ты правда меня пугаешь, - сообщает ему Хёкдже, забирает свой телефон обратно и отправляет Рёуку смс с коротким "предатель". - И я же не буду общаться с психами, я надеюсь.  
\- Наивный, - хмыкает Донхэ. - Только с ними и будешь, с твоим-то везением.

У Хёкдже есть своё отдельное мнение насчёт везения как философского понятия и его применимости к жизни, но он ничего не говорит и только ночью, когда Донхэ уже спит, а невыключенный компьютер гудит на весь дом от скачков напряжения и сто лет не чищенных кулеров, Хёкдже курит на узеньком балконе, машинально считая звёзды, и старательно не думает, что в следующий раз может потерять Донхэ навсегда.

Донхэ совсем со странностями, но он - слишком большая часть жизни Хёкдже, может, даже больше этой самой жизни. И запись про Хонгильдон в его блокноте, которую Хёкдже находит в начале мая, как ярко-красный сигнал "опасность", от которого во все стороны расходятся липкие ниточки-паутинки страха. И путаница с барами, и склад, которого нет, но который был, и Ким Чонун, который существует не здесь, а где-то в голове Донхэ и в его сердце тоже, и вся эта чертовщина - Хёкдже курит и очень хочет, чтобы это просто он сошёл с ума, потому что если с ума сойдёт мир, он точно этого не вынесет.

 

Возвращается к работе Донхэ тоже на удивление легко, по крайней мере, внешне. Заказы не спешат заканчиваться, он всё ещё лучший и его стоило ждать, и Донхэ фотографирует совершенно разное и для разных изданий, но почти всегда ему не нравится результат. Почти всегда он приходит к месту съёмки на следующий день и снимает снова, и потом ещё, пробует для разнообразия фотографировать не только заказанные материалы, но и всё подряд. Людей, птиц, небо, листья, разрисованный мелками асфальт. Он запоминает всё слишком резко и чётко и, возможно, это последствия аварии и трёх месяцев без сознания, а, возможно, это последствия того, что он несколько дней был не_здесь. Но теперь он просто не умеет не замечать, что цвета слишком яркие, что люди слишком серые, что небо как картонка над бездомным и нужно только суметь выйти за его пределы, которые - Донхэ тоже это чувствует слишком резко и болезненно - с каждым днём становятся всё дальше и дальше.

Он разбирает фотографии дома - в век победившего прогресса и нанотехнологий обложившись кюветами, пачками гладкой фотобумаги и двумя лампами красного света. Детской песенки про снег аккурат хватает, чтобы положить под проявитель белый лист, а достать уже чёткое чёрно-белое изображение. И Донхэ видит пустые места там, где их быть не должно.

\- Я никуда не пойду, у меня работа, - отпинывается Хёкдже, даже не дослушав. - У тебя приход в твоей дурной голове, вот ты и разбирайся.  
\- К Хангану пойдём, в парк, - игнорирует его Донхэ. - Мне нужно кое-что проверить.  
\- Опять?! - Хёкдже пытается вытащить свою ногу из захвата, но Донхэ держит крепко и мстит за все пинки мерзким раздражающим щекотанием по пятке. - Ну ладно, ладно, согласен я, только отпусти.

Конечно, Хёкдже идёт (мне всё равно там встретиться по работе надо, объясняет он своё согласие, а вовсе не твои пяткощекотания тут решают) и только посмеивается, когда Донхэ вместо привычной плёночной лейки берёт с собой цифровой никон и делает вид, что так и надо. Так нифига не надо, потому что Донхэ не любит цифру и любит процесс проявки, но раз Донхэ так делает, значит, это имеет для него какое-то значение. Значит, там правда что-то... что-то.

Но никакого следующего раза, пожалуйста, думает не верящий в высшие силы Хёкдже, пока сидит на скамейке в парке и ждёт своей встречи. Донхэ фотографирует каких-то детей и дети принимают его за своего, облепив с ног до головы и радостно вереща. Самый старший из них, лет пяти, серьёзно хмурит аккуратные ровные бровки и просит аджощщи быть осторожней, потому что у аджощщи развязался правый шнурок, а две близняшки по очереди дёргают Донхэ за край футболки и настаивают, чтобы он сфотографировал их как настоящих моделей, иначе они расплачутся и нажалуются на плохого аджощщи своей маме. Донхэ подмигивает им, вовсе не желая быть плохим и обруганным, и фотографирует на фоне реки и цветущих тут же пионов, тёмно-красных и розовых. Он листает получившиеся фотографии, обещая и близняшкам и их уже крутящейся тут же с примерно такой же просьбой маме всё выставить на своём сайте, да, я дам вам адрес, что вы, это совершенно бесплатно, и снова видит, что картинка в кадре отличается от картинки в жизни. 

\- Ты его видишь? - Спрашивает он Хёкдже, кивая в сторону пионов. - Вон того парня, видишь?  
Хёкдже брезгливо поджимает губы, но послушно смотрит в предложенном направлении, после чего смеривает Донхэ осуждающим взглядом.  
\- Не думал, что тебе нравятся подобные типы, - выдаёт он. Нижняя губа дрожит и глаза становятся подозрительно блестящими. - А ведь я столько лет с тобой рядом, а ты.. ты даже... ты даже... Блять, ну что ты дурак-то такой!

Выражение лица Донхэ, меняющееся по шкале от "что происходит" до "охуеть а я и не догадывался", застывает примерно на "сколько дают за убийство бывшего лучшего друга" и Хёкдже давит смешок, примирительно выставляя вперёд обе ладони.

\- Да вижу я его, вижу, пойдём, - он встаёт и тащит Донхэ за собой. - Познакомлю.

Вопрос, откуда Хёкдже его знает, отпадает сам собой за ненадобностью - все те сколько-то метров, что он его ведёт, Хёкдже трещит про то, какой Чо Кюхен неистовый мудак и охуенный спецкор, и как же повезло "Сеул Пост", что отныне у них есть такой сотрудник, и как же не повезло ему, Ли Хёкдже, что его прикрепили к этому неистовому охуенному мудаку, и как же-

\- Мы никогда не сдадим материал без хороших фотографий, - вклинивается в его монолог собственно сам охуенный мудак. - И не рассчитывай, что я буду прикрывать твою задницу. Хён.  
\- Чо Кюхен, - вздыхает Хёкдже, оборачиваясь на Донхэ. - Очаровательный и приятный, как солнышко в аду. Наверняка только что пришёл, а ведь я жду тут уже битых полчаса.  
Донхэ встречается с Кюхеном взглядом - у того глаза тёмные, как и у самого Донхэ, и чем-то неуловимо напоминают звериные - и не говорит Хёкдже, что Кюхен уже был здесь, когда они пришли. Что ни его никон, ни тем более лейка, Кюхена не запечатлевают, он не говорит тем более.  
\- Ли Донхэ, - протягивает он руку. - У меня ощущение, что мы уже были знакомы, когда-то.

Кюхен пожимает её, улыбаясь в ответ, и на мгновение Донхэ кажется, что вселенная только что открыла перед ним все свои двери. От Кюхена веет иными мирами и пространствами так же, как от Хёкдже веет мятной жвачкой, а от реки – водой и чуть протухшими водорослями.

\- Он нафотографирует тебе всё, что хочешь, - заявляет Хёкдже, со всей силы хлопая Донхэ по плечу. - Хэ гений, только слегка ебанутый. Ну, как все гении.  
\- И только ты, хён, ебанутый просто по призванию, - говорит Кюхен и снова переводит взгляд на Донхэ. - Поможешь, правда?

Донхэ кивает, не обращая внимания на сомнительную похвалу от Хёкдже. Он знает, что Кюхен знает, что он знает - логика смысловой конструкции ускользает от него, но конечное её звено Донхэ видит так же чётко, как и самого Кюхена перед собой. Кюхен это тот шанс, который может позволить Донхэ снова выйти за пределы родного и одновременно ставшего чужим мира.

\- Тогда нам в участок, - Кюхен наклоняет голову чуть набок и смотрит будто внутрь Донхэ, в самую суть его и его мыслей. - Там пресскон про новый вид наркотиков, мечтатель, не слышал?

Или же оставить его без шансов навсегда.

 

Кюхен приехал в Сеул ненадолго и скоро уедет, служебная командировка или что-то типа этого, небрежно отмахивается он. Хёкдже хватает этого объяснения, но Донхэ - не Хёкдже и он не может отделаться от ощущения, что Кюхен не просто присматривается к нему, а выжидает момента, когда можно будет уже озвучить свою цель. 

Они пьют в "Хонгильдоне", который так похож на _правильный_ "Хонгильдон", что Донхэ разрывает изнутри этим несоответствием, но Кюхен настаивает, что здесь - единственное место, где можно обсуждать некоторые вещи. Точнее, пьёт только Донхэ. Безвкусный кирин и чуть менее безвкусный хайт, хотя всё, что ему хочется - закинуться водкой, чтобы легче было воспринимать присутствие Кюхена. Рядом с ним Донхэ становится совсем, до противного отчётливо понятно, что у вечности, как и у любого парадокса, есть обратная сторона.

\- Ты же помнишь, да? - Спрашивает Кюхен. Перед ним тоже стоят пара бутылок пива и высокий бокал. - Помнишь до мельчайших подробностей, как ты был в другом мире и как тебе казалось, что именно там - твоё место. Казалось ведь?

Зачем ты пришёл, хочется спросить Донхэ в ответ, зачем, какого хрена, убирайся, не лезь. Но Кюхен лезет и каким-то шестым чувством Донхэ знает, что лучше пусть он так расковыряет и вытащит наружу то, что ему надо, чем какими-то обходными манёврами и пустыми отговорками.

\- Мне казалось, что моё место - с ним, - отвечает Донхэ. - Всё равно, в каком мире.  
Кюхен задумчиво гудит себе под нос.  
\- Это тоже вариант, - говорит он. - Но это плохой вариант, это самый худший вариант.

Донхэ ждёт, не задавая вертящихся в голове и на языке вопросов. Он не к месту вспоминает сто лет назад отслушанный курс философии, где между метафизическим возведением в степень и самим понятием фрактала была проведена настолько явная параллель, что его задело за живое и он полночи тогда просидел за математическими справочниками, выискивая логические опровержения и вместо этого наткнувшись на семь степеней, в которые можно возводить пространство. Последней степенью была вечность, первой - точка, и в каждой из них повторение исходного материала было единственным условием для существования.

\- Ты помнишь его? - Снова спрашивает Кюхен. - Хоть что-нибудь?  
Запах кофе, озона и чего-то химического. Выступающие позвонки и маленькие ладони. Низкий хриплый голос, выворачивающий наизнанку своими словами. Стена, подоконник, барная стойка с длинной царапиной по правому торцу. Серьёзный сержант, немая танцовщица, треугольник из стаканов, поднимающийся вверх. Снег внутри и снаружи, который не тает и не растает уже никогда.  
\- Всё, - кивает Донхэ. - А ты хочешь научить, как забыть?

Кюхену кажется, что лучше бы он просто свёл все линии жизни Донхэ к нулю, не прибегая к прямому общению. Он может, это не сложно, намного проще и быстрее, чем сидеть с ним и пытаться объяснить то, что Донхэ должен сделать. Почему должен сделать. Почему вместо вечности ему предлагается даже не точка, а просто, ничего. Кюхен не всегда понимает, как работает закон кармы, но в моменты вроде этого он ненавидит свою работу так же искренне, как это делает Итук.

\- Я хочу показать тебе, что будет, - он отодвигает пустой бокал, к которому так и не притронулся, и протягивает вперёд руки. - Если ты не сможешь научиться этому.

Кюхен смотрит на Донхэ, не мигая, и Донхэ падает в этот взгляд почти так же, как полгода назад в другой, тоже тёмный и зовущий, с одним лишь отличием - тогда он хотел упасть сам, а сейчас его заставляют это делать.

\--И видит множество миров, раскинувшихся не деревом и не веером, а чем-то средним между этими понятиями и намного более сложным, нежели может охватить человеческий мозг. Миры рождаются и умирают, взрываются и сворачиваются сами в себя, развиваются в бесконечные спирали перерождений или замыкаются наглухо - они живут и дышат так же, как он, и от этого захватывает дух и захлёстывает собственной малостью.

\--И видит, как они умирают от цепной реакции, запускаемой невыразимо прекрасной фрактальной конструкцией, похожей на снежинки или белую кокаиновую пыль. Оно пахнет озоном и смешивает разные линии вероятностей и сил, путает физические константы и состояния вещества, и всё просто исчезает, не оставляя после себя ни пустого пространства, ни намёка на воспоминание о мирах, бывших здесь и полных возможностей и способов самореализации.

\--И видит Чонуна.

_\- Донхээ-а... - растягивает он слоги и Донхэ невольно сглатывает, настолько непривычно слышать своё имя, произносимое вот так. - Что бы ты хотел услышать?  
\- Расскажи мне о себе, - просит Донхэ. - Мне кажется, я всегда знал тебя, но ты расскажи._

\--И Чонун видит его тоже, оборачиваясь и глядя чёрными провалами глаз, в которых кружится и не тает белый снег из всё тех же неправильных снежинок, повторяющих самих себя. Чонун, насквозь пропитанный вирусом, убивающим миры, но не убивающим его. Чонун, который делает Донхэ целым, но которому нельзя - и это понимание захлёстывает сильнее всего увиденного - этого делать.

_\- Может, я и искал только тебя, - вслух думает он. - Хэ-аа.  
\- Может, я и люблю только тебя, - отвечает ему Донхэ, пока слова ещё слушаются. - Всегда только тебя._

\--И все красные нити между ними, спутанные в безумный клубок среди всех миров и жизней так, чтобы никогда больше не встречаться, остаются единственным, что удерживает существующий порядок от гибели, потому что чем дальше Чонун от Донхэ, тем меньше неопределённости в происходящих событиях, и чем дальше Донхэ от Чонуна, тем слабее разрушительный эффект дэйдримера, меняющего и их самих, и реальности вокруг них.

\- Всё, что ты можешь, это постоянно забывать, - говорит Кюхен, убирая ладони от его висков. - И всё, что ты будешь, это постоянно тосковать. И помнить.  
Донхэ не замечает мокрых дорожек на щеках, а Кюхен не считает нужным заострять на этом внимание.  
\- И никак иначе нельзя? - спрашивает Донхэ спустя бесконечно долгие минуты или часы или, может быть, дни. - Хотя бы ещё раз?

Нет, качает головой Кюхен. Бывает, что иначе - совсем нельзя.

 

\---  
\- Ты проспишь, - Хёкдже дует Донхэ в ухо, но получает чёткий хук под ребро и едва не проливает чай прямо на кровать. - Блять, я же просто волнуюсь!  
\- Отвали, - голос с утра хрипит и никак не хочет быть голосом, он хочет быть невнятными сиплыми буквами и такими же невнятными словами. - Ты никогда не будешь в моём вкусе и я не люблю чай.  
\- У тебя вылет через час, - обиженно тянет Хёкдже, усаживаясь на край кровати и прихлёбывая свою пересахаренную заварку. - Как будто у нас в стране больше некому фотографировать.

До вылета ещё полсуток, Хёкдже просто скучно и немного неуютно снова оставаться одному, пусть и всего на неделю. С минуту Донхэ переваривает информацию, а может, досматривает сон, а может, просто отфильтровывает Хёкдже, как обычно - Хёкдже наблюдает за ним, зная, что тот никуда не денется и полетит в свои Америки снимать очередную выставку очередного искусства, а потом вернётся и снова будет зависать в ванной над проявкой и недовольно бубнить, что всё не то и всё не так. Конечно, всё не то и всё не так, ещё пара лет и Донхэ окончательно превратится в занудного тридцатилетнего аджощщи и стопудово заведёт пару кошек (хотя Хёкдже против кошек, у него аллергия), но Донхэ не собирается больше никуда исчезать и это нравится Хёкдже.

\- Тебе открытка, кстати, - подумав, говорит он. - От Кюхена.

На открытке заснеженный пейзаж с едва угадываемыми в белой пелене шпилями башен или вышек и фиолетовое небо, а вместо "здравствуй, хён, как дела" набор цифр и химическая формула, но Донхэ смотрит на это так, что внутри Хёкдже как будто распускается новая вселенная. Когда Донхэ чему-то рад, ему это тоже нравится.

\- Это где? - Cпрашивает он. - Красиво.  
\- Далеко, - отвечает Донхэ и согласно кивает, думая о чём-то совсем другом: - Красиво и далеко.

///


End file.
